


The Morning After

by bythelightofthenight



Series: 7 Mornings [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, fantastic tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning #3</p><p>The first thing Alec sees after waking up is the shirt Magnus wore the night before - hanging from the ceiling fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just porn. 
> 
> Don't know yet when I'll get to write the next one bc I'll probably finish another project and some school stuff first. 
> 
> ETA: yea this is done lol go read the ones tagged shadowhunters !

The covers are too hot over Alec when he wakes up. Magnus is snoring softly next to him with his back towards him. Alec wriggles himself free and sighs when the cool air of the room hits his skin.

He lies still for a moment, just staring at the ceiling. There’s something hanging from the ceiling fan that Magnus insisted on having during the summer when temperatures were closing in on the gates of hell. Alec realizes it’s the shirt Magnus was wearing last night and he can’t help grinning at it. Something that could be a pair of underwear is barely hanging onto the doorknob and if Alec remembers correctly he’d find his jeans from under the bed.

Everyone was in a good mood last night. They had been spending time with the others, hanging out in a bar of some sort. It was fun to just relax for once and enjoy each other’s company. At the end of the night he and Magnus had left together and walked the longer way home. The night was beautiful and it felt like they had all the time in the world. Until Magnus stated that with the way he was looking, he would need to have Alec on his back as soon as they got home, that is.

That’s exactly what happened eventually and Magnus fucked him with half of his clothes still on against the door of their bedroom. And again on the floor of the living room, followed by a quick break and a switch. Alec took him slowly on the bed with their breaths mingling hotly when it got too intense to kiss anymore. They fell asleep still basking in the afterglow with just their fingers intertwined since it was still too hot to sleep too close to each other.

Thinking about it doesn’t really help the fact that his boxer briefs are tented and his whole body seems to be vibrating with newfound energy. Alec rolls onto his side and presses his body against his boyfriend’s.

"Magnus? Are you awake?" he whispers against the warlock’s shoulder.

Magnus makes a sleepy sound and leans into the touch. His fingers find Alec’s and hold onto them as his body molds into the shape of him.

"You and your fucking stamina", he mumbles without opening his eyes. "Can you tell your body I’m a little busy resting but I’ll be right with you as soon as I can."

Alec chuckles and kisses the back of his neck. The rune isn’t as simply efficient as it seems. It sometimes doesn’t want to _stop_ working, leaving his body only dreaming about cooling off.

With a sigh Magnus rolls around in his arms and opens his eyes. “If I get you to come, can I go back to sleep?”

"If you want", Alec shrugs with a smile, catching his lips in a kiss.

"I can’t tell if I’m spoiling you or the other way around", the warlock mutters to himself before simply grabbing his ass. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I think we got down to one against two."

Magnus massages his cheeks thoughtfully. “Does my ass get no rest?”

"Says the one who fucked me twice last night", Alec snorts. "You started this."

A finger presses against him suddenly, making him squeak and his dick twitch.

"Seems fair, I guess. I suppose it’s best that I take care of you well enough for you to start respecting my sleep."

Alec clears his throat. “Great plan.”

"Great", Magnus shoves him on his back and straddles his thighs.

He sits up to kiss the warlock, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, but he gets pushed back down as Magnus settles over him. Their lips connect again and Magnus starts working his hips against his in a slow pace. Alec whines into his mouth and tries to pull him closer by wrapping his legs around him.

"When did you even get boxers on?" Magnus huffs before rolling them around so that Alec is on top. "Get rid of them."

Alec does as he’s told, sitting back to wrestle the piece of fabric off of him. Once he’s done he gets distracted by Magnus, who’s lying there watching him with one arm propped behind his head, the other resting on his stomach right above the head of his hardening cock. His hair is a mess and his eyes bright as he watches Alec. With a grin Magnus starts to touch himself lazily, keeping his eyes on Alec.

"Fuck", Alec groans and crawls over him. He’s starting to feel a little lightheaded just watching his boyfriend. "Can I prep you now?"

Magnus licks his lips. “Please.”

While Alec hunts down the lube, Magnus settles on his hands and knees. When he turns around he has to bite his lip hard to not come right there and then. He’s shaken out of it when Magnus turns around to see what’s taking him so long and he quickly makes his way back on the bed.

He kisses over the dip of Magnus’ back as he slicks his fingers. The first digit slides in smoothly and Magnus just hums contently. Alec bites the swell of his ass before pushing in another finger, making Magnus drop down to his elbows.

"Right there", he sighs.

"That good?" Alec grins, rubbing against his prostate slowly.

Magnus growls. “Are you serious -” He cuts off when Alec pushes in a third finger. A whine leaves his throat and he throws his head back. “Could you get in me already?”

"Why do you get to get bossy when we have sex?" Alec pulls out his fingers and grabs the lube again. He gives himself a few tugs before turning his attention back to Magnus.

"Because you like it", the warlock grins over his shoulder.

Alec runs his fingers down his sides, wrapping a hand around his cock. He can feel the muscles in Magnus stomach jump at the contact as his other hand moves to his thighs. With a quick tug he has Magnus flat on his stomach and he can remove his hand from between his body and the bed.

Magnus pulls a pillow under his head while his hips twitch against the sheets, searching for friction. He stills when he feels Alec pressing against his entrance and relaxes his body. Alec teases him at first, moving the head of his dick between his cheeks and he shivers helplessly. When Alec finally pushes in in one swift thrust, he’s left gasping against the pillow.

With a grunt Alec stretches over him, fitting their bodies together. Magnus holds on to his fingers tightly when they interlace with his. Alec presses kisses to his shoulder and chuckles breathlessly.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

As a response Magnus squeezes around him. Alec bites his shoulder gently and his hips start moving in slow circles, just grinding against him without really pulling out. Magnus reaches back and grabs at his thigh.

"Alec, fuck. Move", Magnus arches his back, pushing his ass up against him.

Alec leans on his knees between Magnus’ legs and pulls out almost completely before thrusting back in. The sound of skin against skin fills the room in short spurts followed by Alec adjusting his position until he finds the angle that has Magnus’ thighs spreading more and moans muffling in the pillow.

Magnus grips at his arms, pressing his mouth against the skin of his forearms as Alec’s hips snap against his. The sounds he keeps letting out are making Alec’s pace falter. When he catches Magnus’ lips in a kiss, he halts completely.

"Run out of power already?" Magnus smirks against his lips.

"Not even close", Alec nips on his jawline. He starts moving his hips again, pounding into him harder.

Magnus whimpers and grinds against the mattress. “‘M close.”

"Come on", Alec grunts, not slowing down.

Magnus’ body goes rigid and his grip on Alec’s arms gets tighter. Alec stills as his body clenches uncontrollably around him but keeps grinding his hips against his ass. He leans back to run his fingers over Magnus’ back, enjoying the full-body shiver that goes through him. Magnus arches his back and lets out a long sigh.

"Do you want me to -"

"No, it’s fine", Magnus reaches back and grabs his hand. "Feels good."

Alec’s hips twitch at the sound of his voice and he groans. He pulls out slowly, both of them whining at the loss.

"I said it was fine", Magnus grumbles as he rolls over.

"Just wanted to see you", Alec pushes the hair off of his forehead before leaning into kiss him.

"My plan sure didn’t work out", Magnus huffs against his lips.

He grins. “Didn’t take you as a quitter.”

"Dick", Magnus rolls his eyes and pulls his body closer. He wraps a hand around his length, thumbing over the slit. "One day I’m going to erase that rune from your skin."

"Don’t lie", Alec laughs but it turns into a moan when Magnus twists his hand just right and bites his neck. "You love it."

"I do", Magnus mouths at his jaw. He flicks his wrist and squeezes his ass, and Alec’s coming over his stomach with a soft cry. He slumps on top of Magnus who groans but wraps his arms around him. "Gross."

Alec just hums contently into his neck and presses a kiss under his ear.


End file.
